Rain and tears
by imici
Summary: Defeating the Dark Lord costed the wizarding world the life of their hero. Everione is greaving,but who will miss him the moust. A potential story if the readers wish for it.


Hi there! This is my first Harry Potter fic. If it catches your attention then please write and it might be the prologue of a new story, if not then a short one shot...

Disclamer: I do not owe it.

* * *

><p>Rain, tears and sobs filled the graveyard. Mourning people were crowded under back umbrellas as they listened to the bereavement. Every mention of the young man, who now lay at their feet's in a black coffin cowered with flowers, made the crowd sob, grasp and cry harder.<p>

Luna Lovegood was the one who presented idly her speech about the first and best friend she ever had, the one who gave her brotherly love and support. Her eyes were up to the sky as her sing-a-song voice filled the air. Rain was washing over her teary face. Draco Malfoy stood behind her sharing the same pain as the blond women. When she finished Draco pulled her under their sunny umbrella and hugged her as close to himself as he could.

The next pair who took the place at the headstone was Hermione Granger and Professor Severus Snape, who was the support for her pregnant wife. They too shared both happy and sad memories with the mourning crowd.

Slowly other pairs took their places to bid their last farewell to their friend and brother. Ron sobbed in Lavender Brown's hair unable to say proper sentences. Neville and Ginny held their first son who too waved his tiny fist as if waving his good bye to his godfather. McGonagall, the headmistress of Hogwarts, spoke in name of the whole stuff and student body as she said good bye to the boy '_who was like the Polar star in the dark time, showing us the way to defeat evil '_ and _'who gave his life for the whole wizarding world.'_

* * *

><p>The ceremony was long and tiring. After the grave was sealed slowly everyone left still under the heavy atmosphere. At the entrance of the graveyard they bid their farewells to each other to return to their cozy homes.<p>

The inner circle of friends stayed a bit longer not wanting to leave, standing there in silence. It was Draco who spoke the first.

"I still can't believe he had to die." his voice was barely audible "Why did he have to save this fucking world that didn't appreciate him enough? This is so…" he hugged his fiancée, Luna, even tighter and buried his head in the crook of her neck. It was thanks to Harry that they were together, that all of them were together and found the happiness he never could experience.

"We feel the same way Drake." said Hermione clutching Severus' arm "And right after he found himself love. He looked so… so alive when he was speaking of his lover. It makes me so mad."

"Anyway who was this mysterious lover of his?" asked Lavender still supporting Ron who was coming to himself.

"No one knows." Came the short response from the snarky looking but now deeply grieving potion's master.

"He never named him. The only things we know are some minor details of his look." said Ginny; she too was shocked that his seventh brother couldn't be there for her, for them the way he always was.

"That's it?" retorted Lavender "And even if he had been on the funeral, we wouldn't even recognize him?"

They all gave Ron's suppose a glare and ignored her. After all she was the only one of the group who didn't know Harry the way they did. She was just an addition to Ron.

After a period of silence Snape spoke again. "Harry's lover, he was not at the graveyard."

"How do you know love?" asked the brown haired witch squeezing her husband's hand.

"The description he gave us last week before the…. Before he died, it did not fit to anyone attending the ceremony. I'm not even sure that the aforementioned man is even alive after the battle. We lost so many people that…" his voice gave in he too lost the boy whom he cared for as a father. After Dumledor's death (he died from the poison in the cave where they found the locket) Snape was the one who took care of the young man. Spending so much time together he finally opened up and showed Harry his memories of Lily and the marauders. Even if not a father, he was like the kind uncle the boy never had.

* * *

><p>They stood there for a while then they decided to break the gathering for the day. They were physically and emotionally exhausted. More over Lauren Longbotom started to wiggle in his mother's arms and cried. Hermione too now needed to sit down because of her delicate state. They parted with the promises to speak soon.<p>

The night's darkness washed over the graveyard, silent filling every inch of it. The wind blew violently indicating the upcoming storm.A sudden thunder ripped trough the sky filling everything with light for a mere second. Then darkness engulfed everything again, like the earth the body of many living turned dead.

Suddenly a dark figure stepped out from behind a three. Rain soaked and dripping he moved closer to the fallen hero's headstone moving his hand over the name sinking to his knees.

His tears mixed with the rain. He felt as if his heart was ripped out as he knew he was at the fault for the young man's death. He should lie there with lifeless eyes like Harry's where when he fell taking with him the evil known as Voldemort.

"Come on love! Rise and be mine for eternity." Was all the dark figure said and he disappeared with a glint.

* * *

><p>If you like it please review.<p> 


End file.
